Flame and the xmen
by DareTheBandit
Summary: Follow 14 year old Kerri Stone through the great adventure of being a mutant. Thinking of Piotr/Colossus pairing.  Discontinued on this account. Maybe I'll continue it and post it on my Deviantart account.
1. it all begins

Character name : Kerri (Flame) Stone

Age: 14

Theme song: Thousand Foot Krutch - E For Extinction

Looks: Light blue eyes, breast length blond hair (looks in between light brown and blond). Skin color is a bit paler than Kitty's but about the same color. Has Epsilon tattooed on her lower back in flame like letters. Is about an inch shorter then rouge.

X-men outfit: looks kind of like rouge's outfit except dark blue when on rouges outfit it's green. Sleeves are like a t-shirt and shorts that go mid-thigh. Boots are dark blue but look like colossus's boots.

Mutant powers: Can create, control, and stop flames and can throw fireballs or (if she's angry enough) just simply look at her opponent and cause them to suddenly combust. Also has Self-healing and other than that her power's are still developing. Her mutant powers showed up at the age of six. Though she has not realized that she does have powers.

Family: Younger brother is Damian (Thor) Stone (age 6) and mother Angel Stone (age 39)

Other: She can be very reckless, loves adventures, and is protective of her family. If bored, enjoys annoying people and often playing pranks on allies and enemies alike. When the time comes can be very serious. Has a nasty temper and enjoys revenge.

The bell rings signaling the end of the day and for most kids; freedom. But for me it means going home and dealing with my stepfather. I know some kids don't like their stepparent because they want their mom and dad together. In my case I just want him gone. I never knew my father and I hated it when my stepfather drinked. He left alcoholic beverages everywhere. From beer bottles on and by the couch to the latest vodka bottle on the kitchen counter. I HATE IT! I ran a hand through my blond hair and smoothed out my grey shirt with 'I hate you' written in red on the front. I touched the door handle and put my ear to the door to my two story, white house. I could hear my stepfather, John, walking around shouting and searching for a beer. Hesitantly I opened the door and looked in. No sign of him. Good. I shot up the stairs like a rabbit with a fox after it.

"HEY! WHO'S HERE! KERRI YOU HOME? DO YOU HERE ME YOU LITTLE BITCH?" John yelled from down stairs. I instantly ran into my room and locked the door. "IF YOUR HOME YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" John roared. Instead I simply opened my window and climbed out into the tree beside my window. The second my feet touched the ground something hit me hard on the back of my head. "I told ya ta come down you stupid lil' bitch," John slurred. Pain. Everything seemed to blur for a moment. Something long forgotten stirred inside of me as John raised another beer bottle to hit me with. I put my hands up to stop him and there was a scream, a blast of light, and then very quiet.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see my stepfather laying about ten feet away burned to a crisp. His skin had been melted off, the muscle and insides were black dust and his bones were black. I looked at my hands and my clothes to see my hands were on fire. Strange. I didn't feel pain and I'm not burning. I held my hand out to a tree and focused on the trying to get the flame to leave my hand. Fwosh! The tree was immediately engulfed and destroyed by the fire. I shut my light blue eyes and tried focusing on the fire extinguishing. When I opened my eyes the only sign that I didn't imagine it all was the burnt and destroyed remains of my stepfather and the tree.

"Wow..." I whispered.


	2. Meeting Mutants

I don't own X-men or Colossus would be mine! On with the story!

One week.

Just one week ago I found out I was a mutant. I've always been a mutant, ever since I was six. Now I had to meet some person called Professor Xavier. I took one last look in my mirror. I was wearing a black shirt, grayish-blue jeans, Black DC sneakers with neon blue laces, and a black sweatshirt with a hood. My bangs were just below my eye brows and my hair had been thoroughly brushed through so there wasn't one hair out of place. Ding-Dong. I ran downstairs to open the door. When I opened it I saw a man in a wheel chair and another in a funny outfit holding a helmet, as well as many other people behind them. "Hello, can I help you?" I asked with a slightly confused look.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier. You must be Kerri, it's nice to meet you. May we come in?" The man in the wheelchair said politely. I moved aside to allow all of them entry and motioned for them to enter. I watch as the man with the helmet and Professor Xavier go into the kitchen where my mom was waiting. The door swung shut leaving me with the rest of the people.

One man was very tall and looked feral (or dangerous... or like a psychopath). I noted his long slightly torn jacket and how his hair swung into his face making him look even more dangerous. He and another man was glaring at each other while softly growling. The other man was shorter than him, was wearing a leather jacket, and his hair had a blueish color to it. Their was a girl about my age but looked a lil' older. She was covered neck to toe in clothes and was wearing gloves. Her hair had white steaks on the front on either side of her head. The last person, who was a man, looked Russian and was tall. He had blue eyes and a greyish-dark colored hair that was it's own special, one-of-a-kind color. He was muscular and could easily be in his late teens or early twenties. The girl introduced herself as Rouge and the others as Sabertooth, Logan also known as Wolverine, and Colossus or Piotr.

"I guess you all already know me," I said and they all nodded. I walked outside to the porch to watch my younger brother Damian play.

"You have a brother?" A voice behind me asked. I turned to see Piotr. I nodded.

"Do you have any younger siblings?" I asked carefully. Suddenly Piotr looked very, very sad.

"Yes. A sister," he mumbled.

"Sissy! Come catch me!" Damian yelled as he ran into the forest.

"Shit!" I cursed and ran after him. I remember seeing bear tracks recently. I could hear Damian laughing behind me. When I saw him and Piotr walking over I felt relieved. that was Until a look of pure horror showed on both of their faces. A loud roar behind me told me I was in trouble. I spun around just as a claw swiped me across the face. Yelling. Pain. Everything blurred and I heard several loud cracks and there was a flash of light. Quiet. Crackling. Some one coming. Piotr's fearful face peered into mine. He gasped.

(Piotr's POV)

I gasped when her face started to rapidly heal within a moment the only sign of the bear's claws digging into her skin, leaving what should have been scars, were thin red lines. Which were quickly disappearing. I could hear others coming.


End file.
